1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for loudspeaker polarity detection. More specifically, a method and apparatus for multi-way loudspeaker polarity detection.
2. Background of the Invention
It has become popular for audio amplifiers to have an automatic loudspeaker configuration function as multi-channel audio systems became widespread. Polarity detection is one of the features commonly supported by such automatic loudspeaker systems, which include configuration functions to ensure that the loudspeakers are wired correctly in terms of the connection polarity. For example, the polarity detection ensures the proper connection of the positive/negative terminal of the loudspeaker and the positive/negative terminal of the audio amplifier.
However, the polarity detection is known to be susceptible to the microphone position and room reflections. In addition, the polarity detection tends to be more unstable for multi-way loudspeakers due to the spatial separation of speaker drivers.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved loudspeaker polarity detection method and apparatus.